Elita Lynn
This is an article about her current self. For her past self see Diana Lynn. Elita is like Diana, but with major differences. She is a 17 year old girl. She can appear cold and emotionless, but once you've gotten to know her she is warm and loving. She tries not to show any emotion around strangers (rather avoid them all together), but she laughs and jokes around constantly with her friends to the point others would see her as weird and annoying. Her voice is very loud, despite her small appearance, and can be called "shrill". She has a rather weird sense of humour and is easily amused. She can be very obsessive over things she loves, and can be highly stubborn. It is very hard to anger her (and takes a long time), but when you do she can be very relentless and highly violent. Elita has a manipulative side, but normally she'll never use it (at least not knowingly). Elita tries very hard to keep her friends around her happy, however is uncomfortable talking about emotions (especially hers), which has led to her losing a lot of people. Due to this, she can be highly possessive of people she loves, and clingy to people she likes. Likes Has lost a lot of interests. *Still strongly into Vocaloid/UTAU and music that tells stories. *Likes the colours red, black and purple. *Likes to drink coffee, hot chocolate (made with milk) or milk. *Her friends. *Languages and other countries. *Night time/the moon. *Transformers. (Why she has decided to choose the name "Elita" ) *Certain people. * Singing. * Daydreaming. * Happy people. * The elements Ice, Darkness and Fire. * Cold baths/showers. * Video games. * Research. Nothing else needs to be said at the moment. Dislikes Has increased number of dislikes. *Feeling like she doesn't belong, which happens a lot. *The English language itself. *Rude people. *Reading. (She used to love it, now finds it tedious as she has a hard time focusing.) *Writing. (She's scared of criticism about her language abilities). *Being told what to do. *Bad weather. *A lot of people. *Being told she can't do anything. *Fake people. * Speaking of emotions (especially hers.) * While she likes daydreaming, she dislikes thinking of the future. She prefers staying in the present. * Overly depressing people, as it makes her uncomfortable. * Her place. * Compliments, though it strongly depends. * Bugs, insects (including spiders) Relationships Not many, has some close friends. Seems to have forgotten a lot. Job Student. Special Abilities Not much. Can navigate through most languages, as it doesn't bother her. Fast learner, but can forget just as quickly if not keeping up. Species Human. Strengths Still has speed in doing things. When she really loves something she can get it done very quickly. Fairly strong emotionally as well. Weaknesses English language, a lot of things in it are triggers. Yet she's around it all the time, and uses it mostly... Appearance More or less the same as before. 155 cm (5'1), very pale skin, weirdly coloured hair (can be seen as red, brown, blonde or any mixture of those), weirdly coloured eyes (Can be seen as blue, green, grey or any mixture of those... however have been classified as blue.) Likes to wear black and red. Has a red shirt she loves, and a black jacket. Also loves dark blue jeans and black boots. Despite the picture she actually hates skirts and dresses. Nationality European-American, specifically Irish-American. Name Meaning Lynn is her middle name, Elita came from Elita-1 from the Transformers Franchise. Elita apparently means "elite", "flower", or "chosen one". She also is known to sometimes use Alkaev as her "last name". Alkaev is Russian for "to wish, to be wished". However, Alkaev ISN'T correct. Female gender would be Alkaeva. Birthplace N/A Current Location N/A Known Languages English, Japanese (OOC can read all of the kana, have trouble with kanji), Danish (OOC not fluent). However, languages aren't much of a problem as she can figure things out easily usually. Category:OCs of Diana